


The Eve

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, it has everything to do with the man currently wrapped in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eve

He admits the first time he showed up outside Daniel's door on Christmas Eve it was more because of Charlie, than anything he felt for Daniel. He also believes that when Daniel accepted him inside his home, inside his body; it was more to do with Daniel's parents and Sha’re, than him. Now, it has everything to do with the man currently wrapped in his arms.

The snowfall is light outside, glinting with the first rays of dawn shining through the trees. His arms rest comfortably around Daniel's naked form, inches from the window that gives off a slight chill. Daniel's arm winds around Jack's neck and into his hair, holding his head in place as lips kiss and nip up his neck. The cool air radiating off the icy glass contrasts with the warm arms holding Daniel against an equally warm body. One hand against his stomach, fingers splayed, lightly tracing his hip bone. The other brushing over taut skin as muscles tense beneath to rest over his heart, palm gently rubbing a nipple.

Jack raises his head, eyes half lidded to rest against Daniel's temple. "Merry Christmas." the words caress Daniel's heated skin.  
"Merry Christmas, Jack," comes Daniel's equally husky reply, neither wanting to move.

This was about more than exercising demons of Christmas past. After finding lost souls and wayward hearts, they gave them to one another.


End file.
